Bella's PMS
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella gets taken care of by her favorite vampire family when mother nature has her going crazy. Read and review. One-shot... for now.


_**Disclaimer: I , unfortunately, Don't own Edward, or Bella, Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just playing with them. **_

_**A/N: ok so there are a couple important things you need to know. First my view on what Bella's period would be like for Edward, I've read a lot of fics on this topic and I decided that it would not be appetizing to him, just like sour milk. Second thing, I know I use "softly" too much to describe the way things r said, so don't review and tell me about it. I also realize Edward says Love way too many times. Also in this fic it's not the first time Bella's has gotten her period around Edward. As far where this is set in the series goes, I have no clue but I'm thinking just after Eclipse, maybe, if you think it fits somewhere else better let me know. I think that's it, if you have any questions just ask me in a review. O yeah, this is a one-shot unless I get a bunch of good ideas and make another you like it. Enjoy!**_

_**______**_

_**Bella's PMS**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I woke up to Edward whispering in my ear._

"_Love, I think you started your period," He said softly._

"_No I didn't," I mumbled in an annoyed tone, "just let me sleep."_

"_Bella I can smell it," Edward said a little louder._

"_Edward I didn't. I'm tired just let me sleep!" I screamed._

"_Fine," Edward said in a hurt tone as he slide off the bed and walked soundlessly over to the rocking chair._

_I snuggled into my blanket and was about to fall back asleep when I felt a funny wetness between my legs; Edward was right. I threw the covers off and trudged towards the bathroom. Edward didn't follow, probably because he already knew where I was going. When I had finished up I walked slowly back into my room and sat down on Edward's lap. He looked surprised but wrapped his arms around me. That's when the water works started. I curled into his chest and started sobbing._

"_I'm s-sor-ry for s-scream-ming at y-you," I sobbed into his chest._

"_I know Love, its ok," Edward said softly as he rubbed my back._

"_N-no..." I hiccupped but couldn't finish._

"_Shh," Edward said softly as he kissed my forehead, "I understand. It's alright."_

_I didn't argue I just cried into his chest until my eyes ran dry and I couldn't cry any more. I didn't get up once I was done crying; I just snuggled into Edward's chest and closed my eyes. He pulled me a little closer and started softly rocking us. We stayed like that until my stomach growled. Edward smiled his amazing crooked smile._

"_Breakfast time for the human?" Edward asked softly still smiling._

_I thought about eating for a second then a cramp rippled through my tummy and I shook my head._

"_Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked carefully, not wanting to upset me._

"_Yeah," I mumbled into his chest, "cramps."_

_I moved one of my hands to rest on my tummy and he got what I was saying. He gently moved my hand and replaced it with his. His icy touch felt good and I sighed and practical melted into his chest._

"_Do you want to take something for your cramps?" Edward asked softly, "then maybe we can get you something small to eat and head over to my house, if you want."_

"_Ok," I said as I sat up and carefully slide off Edward's lap._

_Edward took my hand and led me to the bathroom to get some ibuprofen. He handed me two pills and a glass of water and I swallowed them then gave the glass back. Edward gently took my hand again and we headed for the kitchen. _

_When we walked into the kitchen I flopped into a chair and put my head on the table. Edward stood beside me and rubbed my back._

"_What do you want to eat Love?" Edward asked as he gently stroked my cheek._

_I just shrugged and wrapped my arms around my tummy._

"_How about we grab you a granola bar and you can eat it on the way," Edward suggested softly._

"_Ok," I mumbled as I closed my eyes, hoping for sleep._

"_Love, you have to get dressed if we're going to my house," Edward said with a tiny hint of amusement in his voice._

"_Can't you just pick something for me and I'll change when we get there," I whined, "I really don't want go up the stairs again."_

"_Alright," Edward said as he kissed my forehead, "any preferences?"_

"_Sweats," I said as I sat up and yawned, "and grab me a bar of chocolate, my stash is in the top drawer of my dresser, on the right."_

"_Ok," Edward said sweetly, "I'll be right back."_

_He kissed my forehead again before disappearing. I decided to walk around the kitchen a bit to see if it would help my cramps, but just as I stood up Edward was back in front of me. He had one of my small messenger bags in one hand and a pair of socks and a sweater in the other. He set the messenger bag down on the table then gently sat me back down in the chair. He knelt down in front of me and gently slipped my socks on then helped me put my sweater on before pulling me to my feet._

"_There, you're all ready to go," Edward said with a smile, "do you want me to carry you to my car or do you want to walk?"_

"_Um... wait your car?" I asked as I looked up at him in confusion._

"_Yes, my car, I brought it over after Charlie left," Edward replied smoothly, "So do you want me to carry you?"_

"_No, I wanna walk a little," I said quietly, "I'm hoping it'll make my tummy feel better."_

"_Ok," Edward said as he held out his hand, "ready to go?"_

_I nodded and took his hand. He grabbed the bag off the table then we headed for the door. I slide my shoes on before we left. I used the hidden house key to lock the door then we walked out to the Volvo. Edward held the passenger side door open for me and I climbed in. He reached around and buckled me in before I could argue with him, about how I can do it myself, then slide into the driver's side and started the car._

_Edward drove at a normal speed the entire way to the house. I sat in my seat quietly and rubbed my tummy in some vain attempt at easing my cramps. Edward looked over at me in concern._

"_Are you ok, Love?" Edward asked softly in a concerned tone._

"_My cramps aren't going away, but I'll live," I whined sulkily. _

"_When we get to the house I'll see if I can find a hot water bottle," Edward said softly as he stroked my cheek gently with the back of his hand._

"_Ok," I mumbled as I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes._

______

_I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up in Edward's bed. I sat up and stretched then turned to look at Edward, who was lying on the bed beside me._

"_Are you feeling better?" He asked sweetly._

"_A little bit," I said through a yawn, "how long have I been sleeping?"_

"_Only an hour or so," Edward said with a smile, "I woke you up around 8:30 am and now it's almost 10 am."_

"_Ok."_

"_Are you hungry?" Edward asked sweetly._

"_Um... yeah a little," I said as I felt me tummy growl, "only something small though."_

"_Ok," Edward said as he finally sat up and kissed my forehead, "I'll go get you that granola bar and you can get dressed, your bag is in the washroom."_

"_Ok," I said as I slide off the bed and onto my feet._

_Edward stood up and kissed my forehead again before disappearing. I got up and headed for the bathroom to change. I walked in and closed the door then started going through my bag to see what Edward had packed for me. In the bag was a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, a few more tampons, my chocolate and a bra. Edward was amazing, he thought of everything I could possibly need. I got dressed and changed certain feminine products then stuffed my pyjamas into the bag and headed back to Edward's room. When I walked into the room Edward was sitting on the bed waiting for me until he saw me walk in, then he was right in front of me._

_I hugged him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer then I already was._

"_Thanks for packing my bag, you grabbed everything I needed and I didn't even have to tell you," I said as I nuzzled into his chest._

"_You're welcome sweetheart," Edward said as he kissed the top of my head then pulled away from the hug so he could look into my eyes, "would you like your granola bar now?"_

"_Yes please," I replied with a smile._

_Edward handed me my granola bar they scooped me up and carried me over to the bed. He sat down then set me in his lap. I leaned back on him then proceeded to eat my granola bar. Edward just sat and watched me eat. Just as I took my last bite Alice danced into the room._

"_Hi Bella," Alice all but sang._

"_Hi," I said smiling at Alice._

_Before I knew what was happening I was in Alice's en suite bathroom, in a chair in front of the mirror._

"_No Alice," I said firmly._

"_Awww come on Bella," Alice said as she pouted at me._

_I got off the chair and stood right in front of her._

"_No Alice No Makeovers," I screamed._

_Alice looked at me in shock, mainly because I never yell at her and also because in the next moment I slide to the floor and hugged her leg as I started to cry. Edward came running in and glared at Alice._

"_What did you do to her?" He all but growled._

"_Nothing, I was just going to do her hair and maybe a little make up and she flipped then started bawling," Alice said defensively._

"_I-I'm s-sor-ry for y-yelling a-at y-you Alice," I sobbed into her thigh._

_Alice gently broke my death grip on her leg then knelt down beside me and pulled me into a hug._

"_It's ok. I know. It's not your fault," Alice said as she stroked my hair. _

_I cried on Alice's shoulder until my cramps came back. I pulled away from Alice wrapped my arms around me tummy._

"_Ow," I mumbled as I looked at Edward._

_He walked over and picked me up. I buried my face in the crook of his neck._

"_Alice, can you find Bella a hot water bottle, please?" Edward asked pleadingly._

"_Yeah, take her downstairs and start up a movie and I'll bring it down," Alice said sweetly._

"_Thank you," Edward said with a sigh before walking out of the room and heading down the stairs._

"_What movie do you want to watch, Love?" Edward asked softly._

"_I don't know, something happy," I mumbled through a groan, "or an action."_

"_Ok...uh," Edward said as he started to think of a movie we could watch, "what about Charlie's Angels?"_

"_Ok," I agreed, not really caring what we watched._

_Edward gently set me down on the couch then walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in. He hit play before walking back over to the couch and picking me up. He sat down and set me in his lap. I snuggled into his chest and whimpered as my cramps got worse._

"_How bad are they?" Edward asked softly._

"_Um... it hurts... I can't describe it," I whined with a sniffle._

"_Is it just your stomach?" Edward asked in concern._

"_No it's working on moving to my back too," I said as my eyes bubbled over and the tears started to flow freely._

"_Oh sweetheart, don't cry," Edward said as he pulled me close and started rubbing my lower back right where it hurt._

_Edward's rubbing felt good and it made everything feel a little better so I just sniffled into his neck and closed my eyes. I was thinking of falling asleep when I felt something really warm on my tummy. I looked up and saw Alice sitting beside us on the couch. She smiled and moved the hot water bottle she had brought me a little so it was in just the right spot to help my cramps._

"_Thanks," I said with a smile._

"_You're welcome," Alice sang smiling back, "feel better."_

_With that she leaned over and kissed my cheek before disappearing._

_I nuzzled back into Edward's neck and closed my eyes. Edward kept rubbing my back and I slowly fell asleep._

______

_I woke up a while later lying on the couch. Someone was gently stroking my forehead and hair. I slowly opened my eyes to see Esme sitting on the edge of the couch._

"_Hey," She said softly, "are you feeling better?"_

_I sat up and nodded when I realized my cramps were pretty much gone._

"_Where's Edward?" I asked through a yawn._

"_He went for a short hunt with Jasper and Emmett, Just as a precaution," Esme explained sweetly._

"_Oh," was all I could say before the tears started streaming down my face. Esme pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder._

"_Awww sweetie it's ok," Esme said as she rubbed my back, "he'll be back soon."_

_I cried on Esme's shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. I sniffled and leaned my head on her shoulder._

"_What time is it?" I asked softly._

"_Just after noon," Esme answered as she wiped some stray tears from my cheeks, "are you hungry?"_

"_A little," I said as my tummy growled slightly._

"_Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked sweetly._

"_Um...Ok," I said as I smiled at her, "but only something small."_

"_Alright," Esme said as she returned my smile, "do you have any requests?"_

"_Um... can I have some scrambled eggs with cheese in them?" I asked quietly._

"_Of course Sweetie," Esme said with a smile, "and you can watch some television while I cook." _

_She handed me the remote then kissed my forehead before heading for the kitchen. I sat on the couch and flipped through all the channels until I found something good to watch. I settled on an episode of __Shopping Bags__. I watched and giggled as the hosts of the show tried various facial foundations and somehow managed to make a mess. Just as the show ended Esme walked in with my plate and a glass of milk. She smiled as she handed me my plate and a fork and set my glass on the coffee table. I ate the eggs slowly and savoured every bite. Esme smiled at me as she watched me eat. When I was finished she took my plate and handed me my milk. I drank it rather quickly then she took it and headed for the kitchen. I got up and followed her. She washed my dishes so fast I barely saw her then put them away._

"_Esme?" I asked quietly._

"_Yes honey," Esme replied as she turned toward me._

"_When did Edward leave?" I asked, starting to whine._

"_About an hour and a half ago," Esme said softly as she walked over and wrapped her arms around me, "they were going to stay on the property so they should be back very soon."_

"_Ok," I said as I started to sniffle again._

"_Awww sweetie, don't cry," Esme said soothingly, "is there anything you need?"_

_I was about to say no when a cramp rippled through my tummy._

"_My tummy hurts," I whined as the tears started to flow again._

_Esme hugged me a little tighter and started rubbing my back. When I stopped crying she wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks before she spoke._

"_How about I take you up to Edward's room and you can lie down," Esme said softly._

"_Ok, but I need the hot water bottle," I mumbled through sniffles._

"_Ok," Esme gently scooped me up and sped me up to Edward's room then laid me on the bed._

_I curled around one of the pillows and buried my face in it._

"_I'll be right back honey," Esme said softly, "I'm just going to get you the hot water bottle."_

_I nodded into the pillow._

_Esme kissed my forehead then disappeared. I snuggled closer to the pillow smiled when I could smell Edward on it. I started to fall asleep again when Esme came back._

"_Here you go sweetie," Esme said as sat down on the edge of the bed, "where do you want this?"_

"_On my tummy," I mumbled quietly._

_Esme gently placed the hot water bottle on my tummy._

"_Is there anything else you need," Esme asked softly._

"_My back hurts," I whined._

"_Where, honey?" Esme asked in concern._

"_Lower back," I mumbled into the pillow._

_Esme started rubbing my back gently in just the right spot. I sighed and closed my eyes._

______

_I woke up to Edward nuzzling my hair. I smiled and snuggled into him._

"_Edward," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes._

"_Yes, sweetheart," Edward said as he stroked my cheek, "I'm here. How was your nap?"_

"_It was ok," I said through a yawn, "but I missed you."_

"_I'm sorry love," Edward said as he pulled me close, "I was just taking a precaution. Did Esme take good care of you?"_

"_Yeah," I said with a smile._

"_Good," Edward said as he kissed the top of my head, "Now, I think you need to deal with something."_

"_What?" I asked as I looked up at him._

"_You need to change something," Edward said softly._

_It took me a bit to figure out what he was implying but then I blushed and sat up._

"_Oh... um sorry," I mumbled as I slide off the bed, "I'll be right back."_

_I hurried out of the room and headed for the bathroom. Once I had finished what needed to be done I splashed some water on my face then walked back to Edward's room. I walked in and over to Edward's bed. Edward gently pulled me into his lap._

"_So Love, are you feeling better?" Edward asked sweetly._

"_Yeah," I said as I snuggled into his chest._

_Edward was about to ask me another question when Alice popped up out of nowhere and sat on the bed beside us._

"_Hey," Alice sang with a smile._

"_Hi," I said as I looked over at Alice. _

_I realized as soon as I looked up from Edward's chest that Alice and Edward were engaged in one of their silent conversations. I waited patiently until they both looked at me._

"_What?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed._

"_Alice has an idea to help you feel better but she doesn't want you to freak out," Edward said softly._

"_Well, tell me what it is," I said with a whine._

"_I was thinking you might feel better if you were cleaned up a little," Alice said with a smile, "just maybe putting your hair up in a simple ponytail and washing your face, but the catch is you have to let me do it."_

"_I don't know," I said __skeptically__. _

"_O come on, it'll be just like a spa except less elaborate," Alice pleaded, "It'll help you relax."_

"_Fine," I sighed, giving in, "but you have to promise, no makeup and nothing elaborate."_

"_Ok, Promise," Alice sang as she took my hand, "Let's go."_

_Alice dragged me out of the room and toward her bedroom. She pulled me into her en suite bathroom and sat me down in a chair in front of the bathroom sink. Alice disappeared for a second then reappeared with a makeup bag. She set it down on counter then opened it up and produced a brush and a few hair elastics. She danced around to stand behind me then started gently brushing my hair. Once she was done she took a little hair on both sides and twisted it then pulled all my hair into a ponytail._

"_There," She sang when she was done, "how's that?"_

"_It's pretty," I said with a smile, "thanks."_

"_Now, I can put a face mask on first or do you just want me to wash your face?" Alice asked as she gave me a look and batted her eyelashes._

"_Fine, you can do whatever as long as there's no makeup involved," I said with a sigh, giving in._

_Alice practically jumped up and down and clapped her hands before getting to work. She searched through her bag on the counter before coming up with a tube of some sort of facial mask. Before I could blink my face was slathered in a smooth creamy mask. Alice looked at the back of the tube then set it on the counter and walked back around the chair to stand behind me. I could feel her playing with my hair, she twisted, braided and un-braided my hair until it was time to wash the mask off. She moved around to stand in front of me and retrieved a face cloth from the counter. It only took her 3 seconds to wipe the entire mask off my face after she wet the cloth with warm water. Once my face was clean she gently rubbed some moisturizer on my cheeks, forehead and nose._

_I was waiting patiently as she rubbed something else on my face until my cramps started up again. Alice stopped what she was doing when I fidgeted a bit._

"_Are you ok, Bella?" Alice asked softly._

"_I will be if you're finished and I can lie down," I said with a whimper as I placed a hand on my tummy._

"_Are your cramps back?" Alice asked as she sat down on the arm of my chair._

_I nodded and leaned on her._

"_Well I'm done; do you want me to take you to Edward's room?" Alice said as she stroked my hair._

_I nodded again and Alice gently scooped me up. She walked a little faster than human pace. The second she walked into the room Edward was right in front of us._

"_What's the matter, Love?" Edward asked as he took me from Alice._

"_Ow," I mumbled into his neck._

_I felt the muscles in Edward's neck move as he looked up at Alice._

"_Her cramps are back," Alice explained as she reached up and gently ran her hand down my cheek, "she wants to lie down."_

"_Ok," Edward said softly, talking more to me then he was to Alice._

_Alice stood on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek._

"_Let me know if you need anything," She said softly before she disappeared._

_Edward turned and walked over to his bed. He pulled back the comforter and gently laid me down before pulling the comforter over me and crawling onto the bed beside me. I slide back until my back was pressed flat against Edward's chest._

"_What do you need me to do, Love?" Edward asked in a concerned tone as he draped one of his arms over me ever so gently._

_I took his hand and placed it on my tummy. _

"_Rub in small firm circles," I all but whispered._

_Edward hesitated for a second before he did exactly as I asked. I sighed and closed my eyes._

"_Am I doing it right, Love?" Edward asked softly._

"_Yeah," I mumbled through a yawn._

"_Good," Edward said as he buried his nose in my hair, "are you going to take another nap?"_

"_I don't know," I said as I yawned again, "We'll see what I feel like doing in 5 minutes."_

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"_How is your stomach, Love?" Edward asked softly._

"_A lot better," I said as I rolled over so I could look into his eyes, "thanks."_

"_You're welcome," Edward said as he smiled back, "so what do you feel like doing now?"_

_I answered him by leaning up so I could kiss him. Edward kissed back until we hit the stupid barrier he put up. He broke the kiss and I laid back on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest before sending a pout his way._

"_Love, it's for your safety," Edward said softly._

_I couldn't answer him because tears started to stream down my face without my permission. Edward pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight. I sobbed, rather loudly, into Edward's chest until I heard the door fly open and hit the wall._

"_God, Bella, you're so loud I can hear you all the way downstairs," Rosalie screamed in the doorway, "Shut the hell up!"_

_I rolled off the bed and stomped over to Rosalie. I stood on my tippy-toes so I could get in her face._

"_Well it's not my fault you have super sensitive hearing," I screamed back._

"_I don't have to have super sensitive hearing to hear you," Rosalie retorted, "They can probably hear you all the way in La Push."_

_That was the last thing that was screamed that made sense. Rosalie and I just screamed at each other until Emmett came up and apologized for Rosalie before dragging her off. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I was still so worked up that at first I tried to struggle out of his grip._

"_Whoa, calm down Love," Edward said as he turned me around._

"_She just...ahhhh," I said, my voice still louder than normal._

"_I know," Edward said softly, "Rosalie likes to be the centre of attention and thinks the world should revolve around her."_

_When I didn't answer Edward just pulled me close and rubbed my back until I calmed down. He moved us over to the bed and sat down then pulled me into his lap._

"_Really love, she's more jealous than mad," Edward whispered in my ear._

"_I am not jealous of that stupid human," Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs from somewhere in the house._

"_Why is she jealous?" I asked a little surprised._

"_She wishes she could still do things like cry," Edward said softly._

"_Oh," I said in a surprised tone._

"_Anyway," Edward said with a soft chuckle, "What do you want to do?"_

"_I don't know," I mumbled as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "do you have any suggestions?"_

"_Well we could go downstairs and I could play your lullaby for you," Edward said softly as he kissed the tip of my nose._

"_Ok," I said with a smile._

_Edward stood up and started to carry me to the door when I stopped him._

"_Can I walk?" I said softly, "I haven't done a lot of that lately."_

"_Ok," Edward said as he set me on my feet then wrapped an arm around my waist._

"_Thanks," I said smiling up at him._

_We took the stairs slowly so I didn't trip. When we got to the bottom Edward took my hand and we walked over to his piano. He sat down on the bench and I sat beside him. Before I knew it my lullaby was flowing through the room. Closed my eyes and leaned on Edward's shoulder as his playing lulled me into a light sleep. _

_I woke up when Edward stopped playing and turned to scoop me up. He smiled when I looked up at him._

"_Sweetheart, are you tired?" He asked softly._

"_I don't know," I whined, "I kind of feel tired, but I've slept most of the day. I shouldn't be tired."_

"_It's ok if you're tired Love," Edward said softly as he wrapped his arms around me, "I can see how this would take a lot out of you."_

"_Yeah, but..." I started but Edward cut me off._

"_No buts love," He said before he kissed my forehead, "if you're tired we can do something quiet, like cuddle or curl up on the couch and watch another movie or anything you want to do."_

"_OK," I said softly, "maybe we can just cuddle; I'm starting to get a headache." _

"_OK sweetheart," Edward said as he scooped me up._

_Before I knew it we were in Edward's room. He walked over to the bed and gently laid me down then crawled onto the bed beside me. I slid back until I was pressed against Edward's chest. He gently wrapped his arms around me and I rolled over so I could bury my face in his chest. _

"_Where does it hurt, love?" Edward asked softly._

"_Um... all across my forehead," I mumbled, "It's not too bad but it's annoying."_

"_Do you want to take something for it or try and sleep it off?" Edward asked softly._

"_Um... I'll try to sleep it off first and if that doesn't work then I'll take something," I said as I moved a bit so I could look up at Edward._

"_Alright," Edward said as he kissed my forehead, "is there anything I can do?"_

"_Not yet," I mumbled through a yawn, "just stay here with me."_

"_Ok," Edward said softly as he pulled me close._

_I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes. Edward buried his nose in my hair as I sighed contently and fell into a light sleep._

______

_I woke up to Edward softly stroking my cheek. I snuggled a little closer to his chest and tried to fall back asleep._

"_How was your nap, Love?" Edward asked softly._

"_Good," I mumbled as I gave up trying to fall back asleep._

"_That's good," Edward said as he kissed my forehead, "How's your head?"_

"_Better, but my cramps started up again," I whined as I rubbed my eyes, "can we just get the hot water bottle and curl up on the couch with a movie?"_

"_Of Course, Love," Edward said as he sat up and slide off the bed then scooped me up._

_Edward headed down the stairs and walked into the living room. He set me down on the couch as gently as he could._

"_Think of a movie you want to watch while I go get the hot water bottle for you," Edward said before disappearing. _

_I tried to think of something I wanted to watch; I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Jasper walk into the room until he sat down beside me and started talking._

"_Hi Bella," Jasper said as gave me a little smile._

"_Huh?" I mumbled as I came back to reality._

"_I said Hi," Jasper said still giving me that small smile._

"_Oh, sorry I was thinking," I mumbled as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks._

_Just as Jasper was going to ask me something else Edward reappeared with the hot water bottle. He nodded in Jasper's direction then sat down beside me and handed the hot water bottle over; I took it gladly and placed it on my tummy. I relaxed a little and leaned back on the couch. All of a sudden I felt a wave of anxiety hit me. I looked up at Jasper to see him fidgeting beside me._

"_Jasper, are you ok?" I asked cautiously._

"_Uh...yeah... it's just that your emotions are all over the place," Jasper said as he closed his eyes and a wave of calm hit me._

"_Oh...sorry," I mumbled quietly as I tried to keep my emotions in check, "It's the hormones."_

"_It's ok," Jasper said with the same small smile, "I'll leave you two to your movie."_

_With that Jasper gracefully got up and headed upstairs. Edward gently pulled me into his lap. _

"_So which movie would you like to watch?" Edward asked softly._

"_I don't know, it doesn't really matter," I said as I leaned into his chest._

"_Are you sure?" Edward asked as he moved so he could look as my face._

_I nodded._

"_Alright," Edward said as he stood up. _

_He gently set me on the couch then got up and put a DVD in the player. He picked up the remote then walked back over and sat beside me on the couch. He pressed play then pulled me into his lap. I closed my eyes as snuggled into his chest._

"_After this movie I'm going to take you home," Edward whispered into my ear, "unless you'd like to go now."_

"_Um... what time is it?" I mumbled quietly._

"_About 4:30pm," Edward replied as he started to stroke my hair._

"_I think you should take me home now," I said as I sat up and turned to look at him, "I don't think I can handle your crazy fast driving right now so we have to go slower and Charlie will be home soon."_

"_Alright," Edward said as he kissed my forehead then stood up, "are all your things in your bag?"_

"_Yeah," I said quietly, "I left it in the bathroom."_

"_Ok, I'll be right back," Edward said before he disappeared only to reappear with my bag seconds later._

_He gently scooped me up then headed for the door; he grabbed my shoes from the shoe rack by the door before heading to the Volvo. He gently set me in the passenger seat and buckled me in then set my bag by my feet before appearing in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the garage and started down the long drive to the highway at a normal speed. I leaned back in my seat and was going to take another nap when I remembered my chocolate bar, I reached down and grabbed my bag from the floor and rummaged through it until I found it. I set the bag back on the floor then unwrapped my chocolate and broke a piece off, I popped it in my mouth and leaned back in my seat as I let it slowly melt on my tongue._

"_Are you feeling better, Love?" Edward asked softly as he stroked my cheek._

_I held up a finger as I swallowed the chocolate._

"_Yeah a bit, but I still have cramps," I said quietly._

"_Would you like me to drive a little faster?" Edward asked in the same soft tone he had used before as he watched me instead of the road._

"_You could drive a tiny bit faster but not your normal speed, I'm starting to feel a bit nauseous and I don't wanna ruin the inside of your car," I said as I felt my tummy churn a little and I put the chocolate away. _

"_Are you alright? Do you need me to pull over?" Edward asked in a concerned tone._

"_I'm ok, I just wanna go home," I said as I slouched a little in my seat and leaned my head on the window._

_I felt the car speed up a bit and my tummy churned again. I held my breath until I didn't feel like throwing up then slowly let it out. Before I knew what had happened Edward had pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped._

"_How bad is it really?" Edward asked softly._

"_Um... I'm just a little nauseous," I mumbled quietly, still not facing Edward._

"_Bella, are you telling me everything?" Edward asked in a stern but concerned tone._

"_Fine," I said quietly with a soft sigh, "It's worse than a little, but I wanna go home. I'd rather throw up at home than on the side of the road."_

"_At the speed I was going it's going to take me about 20 minutes to get to your house, can you last that long?" Edward asked as he started up comfortingly stroking my cheek._

"_I think so," I mumbled as I leaned into his hand a little._

"_Alright, I'll keep going but you have to tell me if you feel sick, ok?" Edward said softly with a hint of concern._

"_Ok," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to dose off._

_I tried not to concentrate on the speed of the car, which was easier said than done. Every time the car got just a little faster my tummy did a flip. I wrapped my arms around my tummy and tried to curl into myself. I could feel Edward look over at me and then he started softly rubbing my back._

"_Am I going too fast?" Edward asked in a soft concerned tone._

"_No," I mumbled so quiet that if Edward was human he probably wouldn't have heard me._

"_Are you sure?" Edward asked as he started to slow the car down._

"_Yeah, I just wanna get home," I whined, "I'll be ok if I can go to sleep."_

"_Ok," Edward said softly in a worried tone._

_I felt the car speed up and curled into myself more as my tummy flipped again. When I didn't feel like throwing up again I turned a little in my seat so I could look at Edward. _

"_How close are we to my house?" I all but whispered._

"_Another 10 minutes or so," Edward said softly._

"_Edward, my tummy hurts," I whined._

"_I know sweetheart, we'll fix that when we get to your house," Edward said just a softly as he started to stroke my cheek._

"_Ok," I said quietly as I tried to fall asleep._

"_Love, can I speed up a little?" Edward asked softly, "we can get to the house in about 5 minutes if I do."_

"_I don't know," I mumbled through a yawn._

"_I'll speed up a little and if it's too much let me know, alright," Edward said just as softly as before._

"_Ok," I said before I took a deep breath and held it._

_Edward sped up about 10 km/h. I waited for the queasiness to hit but it didn't. I let go of the breath I was holding with a sigh of relief._

"_My tummy isn't upset anymore," I said semi- happily until a violent cramp rippled through my tummy, "but now it hurts, stupid cramps."_

"_I'll make it all better when we get to your house," Edward said sweetly with a hint of concern._

"_Ok," I whimpered._

_I closed my eyes and before I knew it we were at my house. Edward parked the Volvo in the driveway before walking around to my side. He gently scooped me and my stuff up then headed for the door. I blinked and I was sitting on my bed in Edward's lap._

"_Ok love, how are you feeling and what do you need to feel better?" Edward asked softly._

"_My tummy hurts," I whined as I buried my face in his neck._

"_How can I help?" Edward asked softly as he started to rub my back._

"_Um... I would say get me a hot water bottle but I don't think Charlie owns one," I whispered with a hint of sarcasm._

"_Ok well what else besides the hot water bottle helps," Edward asked, trying to get me to think thought I'm sure he knew the answer already._

"_Um... it helped a lot when you were rubbing my tummy," I said quietly into the side of his neck._

"_Alright, you lay down and I'll rub your stomach until you fall asleep?" Edward said softly as he stood up and laid me on the bad._

_I nodded as I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Edward laid down beside me and started rubbing my tummy exactly like he had before. I sighed and scooted back a bit so I was right against his chest. _

"_Is it helping?" Edward asked softly after 5 minutes._

"_Yeah," I mumbled sleepily, "I'm gonna nap for a bit, wake me up when Charlie gets home."_

"_Alright Love," Edward said softly as he kissed my forehead._

_I rolled over and snuggled into Edward's chest then fell asleep._

______

"_Love, Charlie is just pulling onto the street, wake up," Edward whispered in my ear._

"_I don't wanna get up," I mumbled still half asleep._

"_Would you like me to tell him you're not feeling well?" Edward asked softly, "I can do it but he's going to ask questions."_

"_Fine, I'm getting up," I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes._

"_How are your cramps?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his lap._

"_Still there but not as bad as they were," I said as I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes._

"_Come on, let's go downstairs, before you fall asleep again," Edward said as he stood up then set me up right on my feet._

"_Ok," I said through a yawn as I took Edward's hand and we headed for the living room._

_We got to the bottom of the stairs just as Charlie was walking in the door. He hung up his things then eyed us suspiciously as he headed into the kitchen. I tugged Edwards hand a little and he walked with me to the kitchen. When we walked in Charlie had a confused looked on his face._

"_Bells, did you make dinner?" He asked as when he spotted me._

"_Um... no. I'm not feeling very good today, so you should probably just order some pizza," I said quietly before I yawn slipped past my lips._

"_Are you ok? You're not sick are you?" Charlie asked with panic in his tone._

"_I'm fine, and I'm not sick it's not that kinda thing," I said with another yawn._

_Charlie got the weirdest look on his face. I thought over what I had just said then realized what he must be thinking._

"_I know what that just sounded like but I'm not pregnant," I said before Charlie exploded, "It's just my period."_

_As soon as the words passed my lips Charlie calmed down._

"_Oh...Oh well yeah I'll order some pizza... yeah," Charlie mumbled awkwardly as he got to finding the phone book._

"_Come on, I wanna go back to sleep, and if we slip out now he might not notice that you came with me," I said quietly as I tugged Edward towards the stairs._

_Edward complied and followed me up the stairs. I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed. Edward closed the door then sat down beside me._

"_Are you feeling ok, Love?" Edward asked softly._

"_I guess, my cramps are just barely there, but my head hurts a little and I'm tired," I said as I sat up, "and I need a human moment."_

"_Alright," Edward said as he kissed my forehead, "I'll be right here when you get back."_

_I slide off the bed and headed for the bathroom. I did what I needed to do then walked back to my room. The minute I stepped into the room I was in Edward's arms. He gently picked me up and carried me to my bed. He set me down gently then sat beside me. I crawled into his lap and leaned on his chest._

"_I'm sorry I was such a pain today," I mumbled as tears I couldn't control slide down my cheeks._

"_You were not a pain," Edward said firmly but softly, "it was out of your control."_

"_No..." I couldn't finish my sentence._

"_Yes it was, there's no need to cry," Edward said as he pulled me close and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks, "it's all right. I don't mind taking care of you, actually I kind of enjoy it."_

_I just sniffled into his chest and hugged him around the middle. _

"_I love you," I mumbled quietly._

"_I love you too sweetheart," Edward said softly as he hugged me back, "you should get into your pyjamas and sleep, I can tell you're exhausted. I'll lay with you if you like."_

"_Ok."_

_I reluctantly slide off of Edward's lap and gathered up a pair of pyjamas before heading for the bathroom. I changed then pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. Once I was done I walked back to my room. As I walked I could feel my cramps starting up again, just like they always do before bed. I walked into my room and just like before Edward scooped me up. I could feel the look he gave me even though I wasn't looking at his face._

"_Love, why are you so tense?" Edward asked softly as he sat down on the bed and set me in his lap._

"_Um... I've been kind of stressed the last couple months with all the stuff that's happened so when I did get my period last is was pretty mild, but normally my cramps start up really bad just before I go to bed," I mumbled into his chest as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks._

"_How bad are they compared to before?" Edward asked softly as he started rubbing the perfect spot on my back._

"_I don't know, about as bad as the ones this' morning," I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around my tummy._

"_Alright, what do you need me to do?" Edward asked in a soft concerned tone._

"_I don't know," I whined, "I'd say hot water bottle but like I said Charlie doesn't have one."_

"_How about this," Edward said softly, "I have to take my Volvo home so Charlie doesn't freak out and remember I'm still here, so I'll take the car home and get the hot water bottle and whatever Alice has packed, because we both know she's seen this already, and then I'll come back and cuddle you and you can go to sleep."_

"_Ok, but you have to be quick," I said as I pushed away and looked into his eyes._

"_I'll only be gone 15 minutes tops," Edward said as he kissed me softly on the lips._

"_Promise?" I asked in a childlike voice._

"_Promise," Edward said with a warm crooked smile._

_He kissed my nose and tucked me into bed before heading for the window._

"_See you soon, love," He said softly before he disappeared. _

_I stretched out on my bed and tried to remember how I used to deal with my cramps when I lived with mom. I came up with nothing other than the hot water bottle. I sighed then rolled onto my side and tried to fall asleep. I was starting to relax when a nasty cramp rippled through my tummy. I drew my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I couldn't help it as tears started to slide down my face. I was about to start sobbing into my pillow when I felt a cool hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears._

"_Are you alright, Love?" Edward asked softly as he stroked my cheek._

_I shook my head._

_Edward gathered me up n his arms and held me close to his chest. He started gently rubbing my back._

"_How bad are they?" Edward asked softly._

"_Around 7," I mumbled into his neck._

"_Is it just your stomach?" Edward asked as he moved to just rubbing my lower back._

"_No my back is just as bad," I whined into his neck and winced as another cramp rippled through my tummy._

"_I'm going to go fill up the hot water bottle for you and get you some painkillers, I'll be sneaky, Charlie won't catch me, you stay here and try to relax," Edward said softly as he kissed my forehead._

"_You'll be quick?" I whined._

"_Promise, I'll be as quick as I can," Edward said as he tucked me back into bed, "try to stretch out, it'll help the blood flow better and hopefully ease your cramps a little."_

"_Ok," I said quietly as I closed my eyes._

_Once I heard my door quietly click closed I rolled onto my back and stretched out across the entire bed. It was helping a little until another cramps hit me and I had to curl up. By the time the cramp had died down Edward was back. He moved my covers and placed the hot water bottle on my tummy then pulled the covers back over me and sat on the edge of the bed. _

"_I brought you some ibuprofen," Edward said softly as he started to gently stroke me cheek, "is it any better?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Sit up and you can take the ibuprofen then I'll lie with you and you can sleep," Edward said just as softly as before._

_I sat up and Edward handed me the medicine and a glass of water. I swallowed both ibuprofens then laid down again. I rolled onto my tummy and placed the hot water bottle underneath me, in just the right spot. Edward laid down beside me and started gently rubbing my lower back. Between the hot water bottle and Edwards rubbing my tummy and back loosened up and I fell asleep._

______

_I woke up curled against Edward's chest. I felt him move a little as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes._

"_Good morning," Edward said sweetly._

"_Good morning," I said as I sat up and yawned._

"_How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair behind my ear._

"_All better," I said with a smile._

"_Good," Edward said returning my smile._

"_Um... I need a human moment," I said as I felt a blush creep on my cheeks._

"_I'll be waiting right here," Edward said still smiling._

"_Ok,"_

_I went to the bathroom and changed what needed to be changed then brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face. When I was finished I headed back to my bedroom. Edward met me at the door._

"_Would you like some breakfast?" Edward asked sweetly, sending a smile my way._

"_Ok," I said smiling back._

_He took my hand and we headed for the kitchen. _

_I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as Edward headed for the fridge._

"_What would you like for breakfast?" Edward said as he started looking through the fridge._

"_I don't know, whatever you want to make me," I said as I watched him intently._

"_How do scrambled eggs sound?" Edward asked as he turned to look at me._

"_Good," I said through a yawn._

"_Do you want anything in them?" Edward asked as he turned back to the fridge._

"_Um... maybe some cheese," I said as I yawned again._

"_Alright," Edward said as he grabbed the cheese and eggs from the fridge and closed the door._

_He set the food on the counter and found a frying pan. I watched intently as he made my eggs._

_Once he was finished he put them on a plate and brought it over to the table with some cutlery._

"_Would you like a glass of milk?" Edward asked sweetly as he set the plate in front of me._

"_Yes please," I said with a smile._

_Edward poured me a glass of milk then set it down beside my plate and sat in the chair beside me. He waited patiently as I ate and when I was done he took my dishes and washed them then put them away. _

"_Do you think your PMS will be as bad today and it was yesterday?" Edward asked as he picked me up and sat in my chair before placing me in his lap._

"_Probably not, besides my cramps last night it's usually not that bad, it was most likely because everything has been out of whack," I explained quietly as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "the most it'll be today is cramps, and not nearly as bad."_

"_Good," Edward said as he kissed my forehead, "what do you want to do today?"_

"_Um... I don't know about the rest of the day but right now can we just sit on the couch and cuddle, I'm still kinda tired," I said quietly and closed my eyes._

"_Alright," Edward said as he picked me up and headed for the living room._

_He sat down on the couch and set me in his lap then wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled up to his chest and fell into a light sleep. I could stay just like this forever._

_The end. _

______

_**A/N: sorry for the abrupt ending but I didn't want it to go over board and if I kept going it probably would have. I might come back to it later or make a second chapter if I get enough good reviews. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
